


Emotions

by Bugzero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other, Pain, Sad Ending, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzero/pseuds/Bugzero
Summary: ob·ses·sion/əbˈseSHən/nounthe state of being obsessed with someone or something.Tendou Satori couldn't help himself. As he watched the assistant manger of the Kurasano team cross the court to help one of the members he couldn't help it. He wanted them. Needed them. But he couldn't!  They would call him a crazy obsessed stalker.But what if they didn't know?This x reader is safe for all genders.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Tendou Satori sat on the bench singing quitely to himself, "Smash and bash their hearts to pieces. Destroy and deploy our defenses. Stab and Jab-"

"Tendou please be quiet." Ushijima, the   
Shiratorizawa captain sighed at his friend. "Get ready for the practice match."

The red haired boy pouted. "I am ready!"

"Ok." The larger guy said and walked off to go practice. 

Soon enough Karasuno had arrived.

-  
"Yaachi, shh!" You gently shoved the girls shoulder. She was shaking as the Shiratorizawa team greated the both of you. 

"I'm...I'm Y...Yaachi!" She bowed quickly. 

"Hello!" The boys bowed in return. 

You smiled and bowed,"L/N F/N. Assistant manager of Kurasuno Volleyball team." 

The blonde girl looked at you in shock,"So brave..."

All of the team bowed,"Welcome to Shiratorizawa!" 

-  
Tendous gaze immediately diverted to you. Your hair looked so soft. He wanted to touch it. Beautiful. So beautiful. Like a flower.

Ushijima grabbed his shoulder,"Get into position Satori."

He smiled and sang as he walked off,"Glistening flower in the sunlight...!" 

The Kurasano team got into position and the game began. 

-

You watched closely as the game progressed, jotting down notes and possible strategies of the Shiratorizawa team. That was your job. Managing the analyzation of other teams strategies as well as your own.

Coach Ukai looked down at you,"Damn L/N how do you write so fast?" 

You shushed the blonde coach and kept writing and observing. Your E/C eyes were focusing mostly on the players Semi, Ushijima and Satori. 

The red haired middle blocker noticed your gaze. He locked eyes with you and winked before jumping and blocking a hit from Hinata. 

He was cute, but you had to focus on your job. No distractions...

You got distracted. 

The two of you stole glances the entire match. Unlike you he was able to keep focus while looking at you. Most likely trying to impress you to the best of his ablities.

Eventually Shiratorizawa had won.

You stood and handed the notes to Coach Ukai. Most were very detailed due to your extensive knowledge of volleyball. You had studied the game for quite some time which allowed you to understand the movements and strategies of a team better. 

As Kurasuno was sulking as they sat on the bleachers, the red haired boy walked over and sat next to you. "I saw you looking at me." He grinned. 

A small blush crept up on your cheeks,"I was not...I was...analyzing your strategy." It was a terrible attempt at a lie.

He laughed, "Sure you were. L/N...right?" 

You nodded.

"Tendou Satori. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to you. 

You gently took it and shook it. 

Tendou held back a giggle. So soft. So soft. He didn't want to let go. "How about you accompany me on a little victory date. I may even tell you more about my team."

That was straightforward. You thought. 

Suddenly the sound of two growls came from behind the two of you. Tanaka and Noya were standing over you and Satori. Asahi right behind with a tired expression.

"Hey! They are our manager. Back off Shiratorizawa," Noya narrowed his eyes. 

Tanaka lifted you up,"Yeah. Ours!" He dragged you away from Tendou.

The red head glared. Those two were in his way. In the way of you. How dare they pluck his flower like that. 

-  
You stretched before plopping down onto your bed. "What a day." Your phone buzzed and you looked to see a text.

Unknown:

Hello there. 

You shivered. That was creepy. Hell no. Hell no. You sat the phone back down and took off your jacket. 

Buzz.

Unknown:

Hey. Answer L/N. 

You ignored it.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz!

Who the hell was this and what did they want with you?


	2. Sting

Tendou tapped his finger against his thighs as he walked to the store. It wasn't on purpose...but he just happened to be near your house. He just hoped he coincidentally ran into you while being in your neighborhood. 

"Flowers bloom oh so beautiful. My little flower. My..." He paused..."Mine. Yeah that sounds nice." 

He hummed his little toon and kept walking until he heard a yelp from behind a corner. He tilted his head and saw you dodging a wasp with a terrified expression. 

The red head hid behind the wall and admired your expression. He slipped his phone out and captured a photo. He could check fear off of his list of emotions he had of you. 

A yelp of pain escaped your mouth as the wasp stung you then flew away.

Tendou switched on a worried expression,"L/N? Are you ok?" He rushed over and examined the wound. 

"Satori! Please help. It hurts so bad." You pouted and massaged the area around the sting. 

He grabbed your hand,"Come on lets get something from the store to fix it up." He lead you inside.

Soft. Soft. Soft hands like the petals of a flower. He nearly shivered at the thought of the softness of other parts of you. 

The two of you walked inside. Coach Ukai sat up and looked at you. "I heard you screaming outside. Wait you're that Shiratorizawa kid." He said.

Tendou bowed,"Hello. Do you have anything for...wasp stings?"

Ukai snorted and looked at you,"Is that what you were screaming about, Kid?"

You sighed and nodded. Tendou still holding onto hand as Ukai grabbed something for you and tossed it over. 

"Don't forget to pa-" 

They were already out the door.

Ukai groaned and slammed his forehead on the wall,"These damn kids." He muttered under his breath as he put the item on your tab. 

Tendou sat with you on the curb and fixed up your arm. Soon he was finished. 

"There you go, Flower." He smiled and patted your hand.

You gave him an odd look,"Flower. "

He smiled,"Yeah. Flowers are cute and soft. Just like you."

"Cute? Soft?" You then let out a small gasp,"That's why you've been holding my hands!" 

Tendou was about to say something when you grabbed his left hand and started touching his fingers gently. He swallowed a bit at the feel of your touch and watched you, carefully. 

"Your hands are rough. Like a rock. But the back sides are super smooth. Why do you have them taped?" You tilted your head at him.

"It helps with volleyball. Gives more force and helps protect from injuries. Plus, it just looks cool." He grinned and looked down at your hands which held his. So damn soft. 

You smiled, "So about that uhm, date you were talking about..." 

Tendous eyes lit up like a puppy. "Yeaaaah?" 

"I think I'd like to give it a shot." You spoke. 

Those words made him want to jump up and do a happy dance. 

Tendou smiled,"Yes! Where would you like to go? Or what would you like to do? Oh and when?"

You giggled at his eagerness,"So many questions. We can do it today and maybe a restaurant or a movie?" 

"Restaurant. " He said. "We can get to know each other better while eat delicious food." Tendou almost drooled at the thought. 

You nodded and stood, extending your hand to him. He gently took it and stood up. 

"You can choose the restaurant. " You said and he nodded and lead you off. 

-

The two of you stayed for a while, enjoying the food and each others company. You exchanged numbers and then he walked you home.

You sat at the edge for your couch and smiled as you put his name in your contacts. 

Number already exists.

Confused, you checked to see who it was. The weird texter from the other day. Maybe one of the Kurasuno boys gave him your number. And he seemed like the type to spam text. 

You shrugged it off and put his name into your contact along with a picture you'd snagged of him during the walk home. Rock Hands was your name for him.

And for you, his was...

Mine.


	3. Feelings

Tendou stared at the photos of you. He'd printed them and strung them on his wall. 

□ Sadness  
□ Anger  
□ Regret   
■ Fear  
□ Anxiety   
□ Terror  
■ Happiness   
■ Pain  
□ Love  
■ Kindness   
□ Flustered 

He checked off some of the emotions he had seen you display. It annoyed him to cross off pain. You had barley screamed. Tendou wanted to see you crying and shaking in agony, not just some little wasp bite. 

"Bullshit." He muttered and erased it and wrote it back in. He would see that emotion his way. 

He heard a buzz from his phone and immediately checked it.

Mine:  
Hey Tendou! I'm free tomorrow. Wanna hang out with me and some of the Kurasuno boys? You can bring Ushijima. 

He studied the text. He did not like that you would be with anyone other than him, but at least you would be there.

Rock Hands:   
Sure. When and where? :) 

After you gave him the address and time he choose his clothes for tomorrow and hummed as he thought about you.

Maybe I should make them something? Cookies? Brownies? Tendou paced around his room. What could he cook that didn't involve a oven or stove. 

He came up short and just decided to attempt at baking brownies. 

About 2 hours and 3 tries later he succeeded. Tendou clapped his hands and tried one, then two. "I should stop before I eat them all." 

The red head put them in the fridge and waited for tomorrow. 

-

The next day Tendou had woken up early so that he could get dressed and look perfect. He slipped on a hoodie, black ripped jeans, some converse and tried to make his hair and face look nice. 

He grabbed the brownies and put them in a baggie with a small note on the front. 

For my flower ♡ 

He gathered his things and headed off to the location. 

\- 

"Hey Y/N. Y/N. Y/N. Y/N." Noya poked your arm over and over. 

"Hey. Nishinoya shut the fuck up." Tsukishima Kei said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. This caused Yamaguchi Tadashi to snicker at the short Libero. 

Noya gasped,"Is that really how you talk to your upperclassman?!"

Asahi patted Noya on the head, "Calm down there." 

Your laughed at the other second year as he threw a fit at Kei and Tadashi. You were also a second year although you didn't have classes with them. Mainly because you were in the higher classes.

Soon Hinata and Suga were here along with Tendou. 

You smiled at the red head,"Satori!!" You hugged him gently. 

A flutter shot through Tendous heart and he blushed,"Hello, Flower."

Noya gasped,"ARE YOU TWO DA-" Asahi clamped a hand over his mouth and apologized. 

You flicked Noya,"No. We are just friends."

A little grin spread across Tendous face,"For noooow." 

"They are definitely dating." Hinata whispered to Suga who nodded in agreement. 

A blush rose to your cheeks and you shook your head, shaking your hands,"Nooo! We aren't. "

Tendou sighed. Damnit! Another emotion on his checklist that he didn't make you feel. This was getting annoying.

-

The group made their way to a amusement park that had popped up for a few weeks.

They all diverged into groups of four. Tendou, Tsuki, you and Yamaguchi were in "Group A" while Asahi, Suga, Hinata and Noya were in "Group B".

Group B immediately went to the food area while Group A went to the games.

You eyed a huge stuffed animal. "Satori...I want that." 

Tsukishima looked at you,"Then win it yourself dumbass."

You looked at the glasses guy and chopped his stomach,"Bitch be gone." You had learned that from Sugawara. 

Tadashi covered his mouth to hide a laugh and Tendou stared at you, mouth open. 

Did you just gut punch someone that tall? Yes you did. 

Kei grunted and held his stomach. He turned to you and pinned your hand to the wall. "Ouch." 

Tendous gaze darkend, "Let them go."

Tsukishima flicked your forehead and backed away,"Bitch."

Your gave him the finger and wrapped your arms around Tendous left arm. "Tendou he's scaaary. Save meeee."

Tendou nuzzled his head into your shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll pick his brains out if he tries anything. "

You laughed softly.

Tendou Satori wasn't joking.


	4. Theif

You all stayed at the amusement park for hours. Once everyone had gone home, you and Tendou stayed for another hour. It was your second date. 

He managed to get you the stuffed animal you wanted and tons of other stuff then he walked you to your house. 

You were exhausted, half leaning on him the entire walk home. 

Tendou wrapped an arm around you,"Your parents might be worried that I kept you out so late "

You shrugged and yawned, "They are out of town." 

He hid a grin,"Oh."

Soon you had arrived. "Hey Tendou..."

He looked at you,"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" You asked him with a smile. 

"Y/N wow this is a little fast..." He said nervously. 

You blushed wildly and shook your head,"Not like that!" You were very embarrassed. 

He laughed and agreed as he helped you inside. 

So adorable. I made them flustered. I can cross that off.

You took off your shoes and laid on the couch, stretching out. "Sit with me." 

The red head walked over and sat next to you. He gently wrapped an arm around you and smiled as you melted into his touch. You yawned and held onto him. 

"Sleepy, aren't you?" He asked and gently patted your head. 

You nodded and closed your eyes. Soon you were asleep. 

When Tendou confirmed you were in fact asleep he stood and looked around your house. Examining everything and thoroughly inspecting your room, even slipping a few things into his bag to take. A shirt, stuffed animal and underwear. He refused to label this act as weird or stalkerlike.

As he walked back into the living room you were still sound asleep. He slipped in next to you and slept with you. 

-  
The next morning you woke with the sound of your phones alarm. You quickly sat up, nearly hitting a sleeping Tendou. 

The red haired boy sat up and looked around, "Heh? What happened?" His hair was a mess.

You looked at him and giggled. "Your hair Satori." 

He quickly smoothed it out and hugged you,"Shuuush. You're doesn't look any less crazy. "

You buried your head into the side of his neck and huffed. The breath tickled his neck and he shivered. 

You grinned and did it again then started tickling his sides.

He squirmed and then pinned you to the couch by your wrists,"No tickles. Got it?" 

Your face went red and you slowly nodded. 

Tendou laughed at you,"The little flower blushes! So cuuute." 

You tried to push him off but failed. "Shut uuup Tendou." 

The red head shook his head,"Nah." 

You pouted and gave him puppy eyes,"Pleaseee."

"For a price."

"Yes?"

"A kiss."

This demand causes you to blush more,"Huh?!"

He smirked.

You sighed, "Fine."

He perked up like a puppy, "Really?" 

You nodded.

Tendou giggled and kissed you gently, you kissing back. 

It was...amazing. 

Tendou was gaining control over you and he loved it. 

And you...were falling for it.


	5. Locked

A month had passed. 

You regularly hung out with Tendou. He stayed at your house a few more times and you stayed at his once. The both of you had been officially dating for a week. 

You trusted him, which would end up being your downfall.

You had been on a walk as the sun set over the horizon. You were exhausted from school and were ready to get to sleep as soon as you got home.

That was when you felt a hand clamp around your mouth, a cloth in hand. You passed out. 

-

"Little floooower!" Tendoi Satori sang,"Wake up." He kicked your leg. 

You jolted awake and looked around in confusion. Your hands and feet were bound together by hand cuffs and a chain. 

Tendou smiled, "Good morning!" He sang with a twisted smile. 

"T-Tendou? What's...going on?" You were scared. Why were you tied up?

"Huh? Oh I'm just claiming what is mine! God this plan took waaay to long to come up with. I almost went crazy seeing you even look at another person." He laughed. 

"You...kidnapped me?" You stared in fear. 

The red head pouted,"I wouldn't put it like that. I just took what I wanted! 

"But...you already had me Tendou. We were together."

He giggled,"Silly. I know I had you. But I wanted you to only be with me. If you kept seeing those stupid Kurasuno boys then you may leave me!" 

"I wouldn't have..."

Tendou narrowed his eyes,"Liaaar! But you won't be able to leave now and if you do...I'll break your wrists, then your ankles! So don't try, mkay?"

Fear rushed through your body and you nodded quickly.

He growled, "Say it."

"O-Ok. I understand. " You gulped. 

Tendou clapped,"Wonderful!" He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "I have to go. Sleep well tonight."

He walked off and locked the door behind him. Leaving you chained up in a windowless room without any hope of escape.


	6. Scream

You had fallen asleep, hoping to wake up and it would all be a dream. Unfortunately, that was the case. 

You woke to light poking into the room and a boy standing over you. "Good morning flower." Tendou smiled and crouched down in front of you. He was holding something behind his back. 

"Hi..." You muttered and looked down. You wanted to cry, but that might upset him and you didn't want to know what might happen. 

He tilted your head up with a sharp knife,"Aw don't be like that! Have enthusiasm. Hi Tendou! How was your day my love?" The knife knicked your chin. 

"But I don't care."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I don't care how your day was. "

With that information he growled and slammed you back into the wall. "Come on don't be like that! Remember who has the knife." He trailed it down your cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. 

You stared at him,"I'm not...scared. "

He laughed, "Your stupid trembling body says otherwise." 

Tendou grabbed your arm and rolled your sleeve up,"Every time you are bad I'm going to carve a letter of my name on you. Ok?" 

Your eyes widened, "Tendou please don't!!" 

He gripped your arm tighter,"Don't move." The knife dug into your skin and he carved a T onto your arm.

You screamed and kept trying to pull away which only resulted in more pain. "Tendou! Tendou please!! Stop!!! Let me go! I won't tell anyone! I'll stay with you and I won't date anyone else. I'll do anything!! Please stop!" 

He giggled,"Nah. I know you won't keep your fuckin' mouth shut." Tendou lifted your arm and licked the blood off the wound. "Disgusting!"

"Yeah no shit." You spat at him. 

He narrowed his eyes,"Are you...wanting me to carve another letter?"

You quickly shook your head,"No! Please don't!!" 

Tendou patted your head and smiled,"Good girl/boy/person." 

-  
Earlier that day...

Tendou and Ushijima were called up to the office and questioned about the dissaperance of Y/N L/N. 

Tendou stared at the officer, "They are missing?! That can't be true."

The officer nodded,"Unfortunately it is true. We know you were in a relationship with L/N. Do you have any idea where they could have went?" 

The red head shook his head,"No. They...seemed happy when I last saw them. I don't understand why L/N would run away!" 

Ushijima was just as confused, unlike Tendou his confusion was real. He felt horrible and asked if there was anything he could do to help. They told him to keep an eye on Tendou Satori.

He didn't suspect his friend at all but he'd keep an eye on him anyway, just in case. 

-  
Three letters. T E N 

Blood dribbled down your arm as you cried. "Please...no more..."

Tendou pouted, "Why not? This is fun!" He smiled and placed a kiss on your forehead, then your cheek. He tried to kiss your lips but you moved your head away which caused him to slap you.

"Bitch. Be grateful I haven't killed you!" He yelled. 

"I'd rather you just killed me honestly. " You whispered. 

He kicked you in the stomach before walking off,"I'll be back later."

Half an hour later Tendou came back in with a roll of bandages and a bottle of some liquid. He crouched in front of you. "Hey...Look at me." His voice was soft. 

You slowly turned your head to him. 

He gently grabbed your arm,"Hey I'm sorry. I was just angry." He started to clean and fix up the wound. "Will you forgive me?" 

You stared at the ground and nodded. 

Tendou smiled,"Wonderful!" 

As he finished with your wounds you reached out and grabbed one of his hands. You began fiddling with his fingers, trying to bring a sense of comfort to your mind. 

He smiled,"Aww. You're so adorable." 

You tried to focus on Tendou Satori. Your boyfriend. Not the psycho who kidnapped you. 

"Soft." You muttered. "Soft."

"My hands are soft, I know! I've been trying to make them so you'd think that." He smiled and let you play with his hands. 

You ignored the throbbing in your arm and stomach and zoned out as you held onto his hands.


	7. Movie

"Tendou..." You whispered to the red head who was sitting next to you. 

"Hm?" 

"I'm...I'm hungry." 

"Oh right." He unlocked the cuffs around your legs and helped you stand,"Come on. We are going to the kitchen. "

You allowed him to lead you to the kitchen. 

The house was small. Definitely only meant for one person. 

"Where are we?" You asked.

"My uncles house. He died so the house is my parents. I come here and take care of it every few days. So its a perfect place for you!" He smiled and ruffled your hair. 

You nodded and sat at the table in the kitchen as you watched Tendou start to cook something. He started to hum as he cooked.

"You have a nice voice..." You whispered to him.

He smiled, "Thank you, Flower." 

"How...how's volleyball?" You asked, trying to initiate a normal conversation. 

He sighed, "Not so well. But we have a practice match with Kurasuno soon. After that I'm bringing you a gift."

"Gift?" 

"Mhm. Remember that glasses guy?" He grinned.

"Tendou...please don't hurt Tsuki." 

The red head laughed, "Are you trying to protect him? That makes me want to kill him even more now. Rip him apart to pieces...!" He began to sing. 

You panicked,"Please don't! He didn't do anything wrong. Tendou..." 

He made an annoyed sound, "Shut up Y/N." 

"Please don't hurt him!"

He slammed his fist against the counter, "Shut the fuck up. Do I have to say it again?"

You flinched,"I wouldn't of had to talk if you didn't threaten Tsukishima."

Tendous gaze darkend and he grabbed a lemon. He walked over, ripped the bandaid off and squeezed the lemon juice into your wound. 

You screamed and tried to kick him away. "Stop! That hurts!!!" 

He shrugged,"Ok. Good."

After he was done he shoved the lemon in your mouth,"Don't fucking talk."

Tears streamed down your face as you nodded and kept silent, not even daring to spit the lemon out.

Eventually he had made some food and set it in front of you. Your appetite was gone but you forced it down anyway. 

Once you were done he washed your wound off once more and bandaged it back up again, well, after he carved another letter. 

T E N D

He showed you around the house. 1 bedroom, a storage room, 1 bathroom and a small kitchen and living space. All windows were boreded up. There was no hope of escape. 

Tendou sat down on the couch and opened his arms for you,"Lets watch a movie." 

You didn't object and sat down next to him. He pulled you into his lap and turned on a horror movie...

About a man kidnapping someone. 

You tried to look away but Tendou forced your eyes onto the screen. 

At the end he smiled, "Now you understand what will happen if you disobey me. Don't you?" 

You slowly nodded. 

He smiled and hugged you,"Amazing! You're very good." 

You were terrified. You needed to escape. But how?


	8. Visitor

It was late in the afternoon. You sat, curled up in the corner of the room tugging at the cuffs on your wrists. Bruises and cuts had formed due to the friction. 

Where was Tendou? You were starving.

That was when the door flung open and Tendou shoved in a body. 

"My goodness was that hard. " He sighed and looked at you. "Hello my flower. I brought that four eyes kid!" 

Tsukishimas wrists, ankles and knees were bound together by cuffs and rope. He looked terrified. 

"I'll be back later. Bye bye." He slammed the door and locked it. 

You nudged your way over to him,"T-Tsukishima?" 

He sat up and looked at you. "Y/N...what...oh my god." The blonde stared in shock. "He's the one who kidnapped you?" 

You nodded. "Yes. He wants to hurt me. And you." You were already shaking with fear as the thought of Tsukishima getting hurt crossed your mind. 

He eyed your wounds and noticed your shaking. Tsukishima swallowed his fear and spoke, "We...We can get out of here. Together, ok?" 

You nodded and started crying. 

To the best of his ablities he pulled you closer and tried to comfort you. 

Half an hour later Tendou walked back in with an assortment of items. Knives, a wrench, syringes and more. He smiled and grabbed the front of Tsukishimas shirt,"Have you ever wondered what its like to he tortured?"

"S-Satori! Please don't hurt him! I forgive him for what he said!" You scrambled to defend him. 

The red head kicked you in the stomach, "Shut the fuck up." 

"No!" You screamed,"I won't!" 

Tendou dropped Tsukishima,grabbed a knife and shoved you against the wall. "Goddammit be quiet you ungrateful little whore!!" He ripped the bandages on your arm off and begun carving more letters. 

T E N D O U 

He finished off his last name. 

You held back tears,"Bitch." 

Slap!

"Go fucking die." You laughed in his face. 

Tendou pulled your hair and forced you to look up at him,"Whats this about, huh?! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" He stood and turned to Tsukishima,"Now. For the fun part." 

He grabbed a scalpel and started to carve little frowny faces onto the blondes leg. "Bad. Bad. Boy. " 

Tsukishima held back tears and tried to keep his gaze on you. 

-  
Hours had passed. Screams and blood was all that filled the room. 

You stared at the lifeless body across from you. "Hey...Tsukki...Tsukki..." Your voice cracked,"Wake up...please." Tears streamed down your face as you stared at the mutilated body. 

Hundreds of cuts lined his arms and legs. His left eye was gone and so were a few teeth. 

Tendou kicked your arm,"He's dead. Shut the fuck up already would you?" 

"Why...did you kill him?" You looked at Satori. "Hey Tendou. Why is he dead?" 

The red haired man laughed, "Because he deserved it." 

"What...what made him deserve it?" You whispered. 

"He hurt you." Tendou growled at the memory of it. 

"Wouldn't that mean...you deserve to die too? You hurt me. I'm hurting right now." You tilted your head at him. "Let me kill you." 

Tendou let out a laugh, "You've lost it already? Oh my god. This is hilarious." 

He simply ignored your demand and dragged Tsukishimas body out of the room. 

You watched as he did this and noticed the blondes foot twitch. Was he still alive?


	9. Attack

The floor was cold against your body. The blood was still fresh from when Tsukishima was tortured by Tendou. Killed by Tendou. 

You noticed the glint of shiny metal in the corner. A knife.

You quickly scooted yourself over and gripped the knife in your mouth, slowly sawing at the rope on your wrists. Soon they popped off and you begun to cut the ones around your ankles. 

You rubbed your ankles and shakily stood up, hiding out of site from the doorway. 

Tendou would walk in and you would surpise attack him. You'd stab him. Kill him. 

Footsteps approached the door. 

You took quiet breaths and stood as still as possible as the door opened. You saw the tip of his red hair and jumped out to strike. 

You ducked down and slashed his side then brought the knife up to his neck, holding it firmly against his adam's apple. "Didn't I say I'd kill you?"

Tendou held his hands up and laughed. "Flower, if you kill me now, then your little friend will die." 

"W-what...?"

"Glasses isn't dead. He's alive, but barley. If you kill me then you'll never find him. And he will die." 

You stared at Tendou in disbelief. You'd lost. Again. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter. 

Tendou smiled and patted your head,"Good." 

"Once I figure out how to save Tsukki I'm going to torture you." You stated as you sat back down.

The red head laughed,"Ok. You do that then."

-

He tied you back up and locked you in the room. 

-

Ushijima waited for Tendou to get to practice. He hadn't come to school today, but he may come to practice. That was when he got a text. 

Satori :)   
Got hurt. Probably won't come for a few practices. 

Ushijima   
What happened?

Satori :)  
Hide and seek gone wrong. Ended up running into something sharp and fucking up my side real bad.

Ushijima   
Damn. I got some stuff that may help. I'll be over at ur place around 7pm. 

Satori :)  
Nah dude I'm fine. 

Ushijima   
See you then. 

The larger man put his phone down and began practicing. 

-

Tendou cursed under his breathe,"Well damn you Ushijima." He continued to rewrap his wound. 

Guess you would have to wait a little longer to eat.

-  
Tendou Satori sat at the edge of his bed. Ushijima was going to be there soon so he had to act normal, or as normal as someone who's partner went "missing" can act. 

He was screwed if Ushijima found out, he and Tendou may be friends but he would still rat him out. That pissed Satori off. Why would someone tell on their friend? Especially for a small crime like kidnapping! 

Small crime. That's all it was. Just kidnapping and torture and maybe a bit of assault. It's not like he killed anyone. 

-  
You pulled at the rope around your hands,"Fuck. Fuck this." You sighed and sat as close to the door as possible before yelling, "TSUKISHIMA! IF YOU'RE ALIVE PLEASE SCREAM BACK!" 

You paused. If he was alive he'd be in to much pain to even move, let alone yell or talk. You thought at least.

"Y/N I'M HERE." You heard a yell. 

He was alive. Tsukishima Kei was alive. 

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Tsukki looked at his stomach. So many wounds. "WE HAVE TO WAIT. I CAN'T MOVE YET." 

You cursed, he was still hurt. This meant you had to wait. You wouldn't leave without him. No matter how much pain that may cause you.

-

Ushijima knocked on Tendous door. "I'm here." He opened the door and walked in. "Hey."

The red head smiled, "Hey Ushi! How are you?"

He shrugged and sat on his friends bed, "Doing fine. You?" 

"Well...I'm in quite a bit of pain."

"Right. Show me the wound please." He pulled out a medium sized bag. It had some medical items inside. 

Tendou lifted up hid shirt and unwrapped his side. 

Ushijima stared at the red wound. "You got this from playing...hide and seek?" He didn't look very convinced. 

"Not exactly hide and seek. It was more like I was being chased by some kids. Then me, being an idiot cut my side while taunting them." He laughed a bit in embarrassment.

His friend sighed, "Wow. You really are an idiot,Satori." He pulled out some things and started to clean the wound.

"Stop moving." 

Tendou wiggled,"It huuuurts."

"Stop."

The red head sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	10. Food

You stared at the wall ahead of you. Another week passed. You couldn't hear Tsukishimas voice anymore. Where had he gone? You missed him. Maybe he was asleep.

Tendous torment had continued. You tried to keep him in a good mood. No talking back. No fighting. Just staying calm and submissive. 

Luckily he hadn't tried anything on your body. For someone as sadistic as him, he obeyed the ideas of consent pretty well. That allowed you to remain calmer when in his presence. 

"Y/N. Are you awake, Flower?" Tendou entered the room with a smile. He held a plate of food and a water bottle. 

"I'm...yes I'm awake." You looked up at him. It was hard to make out his features in the dim lighting. Even in the dark though, he was beautiful. 

Beautiful...but so damn crazy. You wished things never turned out this way. Wished he would have stayed the Tendou Satori you loved, not whatever this monster wearing his face was. 

"Wonderful. I brought some food for you. I even made some cookies to go with it." 

"Cookies?" You looked at the plate. 

He nodded and set the platter next to you. "Why do you look so sad?" 

"I'm not sad."

"Your expression says differently. " He hummed and crouched down in front of you.

You shrugged and began to eat the food he had brought. "Thank you. This is good."

He smiled and patted your head,"I'm glad you enjoy it."

That was the last time you saw him that day. He rarely visits anymore. Was he going to just live you here to rot one day? 

Or was he planning something bigger.


End file.
